puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Portrait item
When commissioning a portrait, a pirate may choose to hold a portrait item. Specific items are available only if the pirate meets the criteria necessary for those items. (Some items exist that can be held only by Ringers at this time.) In any event, regardless of how many items the pirate has available to choose from, he may use only one such item at a time (i.e. only one item per portrait). Although the items shown appear to be nearly identical for male and female pirates, there are some small differences in sizes and the way each sex holds items. The pictures on this page show only one or the other, but not both. Note: It is not possible to hold an item in the free portrait available from the "Get yer portrait painted!" mission. Bludgeons A pirate can hold only the bludgeon that they have equipped at the time the portrait is painted. If a pirate has a hook injury, it will not appear if their bludgeon uses both hands. The bludgeon's colors will show up in the portrait. The pictures below list the colors used when taking the portrait shown. One-handed bludgeons Two-handed bludgeons † The bottom of this portrait item is cut off in single- and double-pirate backgrounds. Dolls Dolls hanging upright from the pirate's hand face to the right in male portraits, and to the left in female portraits -- this includes Bia, Cleaver, Demeter, Greenbones, Hypnos, Nemo, and Poseidon. Other dolls appear the same for both genders. Brigand King dolls Ringer dolls Other dolls Eggs Eggs are pieces of furniture that were first available during the Easter holiday season in 2006. Most are limited-edition furniture availble only during Easter -- some can be purchased at the palace shoppe, but others can only be won from automated tournaments. Brigand King eggs are available from trading posts. The Ringer eggs are available only from the Ringer they depict (or purchased from other players who have gotten them from Ringers). Brigand King eggs Easter eggs Ringer eggs Experience Each of these items can be used only if the pirate has achieved at least solid experience in the associated puzzle. Drinking, Rumble, and Swordfighting are represented by the implements equipped (as shown in the sections on mugs, bludgeons, and swords, respectively), regardless of the pirate's experience in those puzzles. * These items may be used by the Ringers with any background. On multi-person portrait backgrounds (three or more pirates), the full item may be seen. Memorization Each of these items can be used only if the pirate has memorized at least a certain percentage of the ocean's league points. For example, a pirate who has memorized 50% of the ocean may choose either the compass or the spyglass. Mugs A pirate can hold only the mug that they have equipped at the time the portrait is painted. If the pirate has solid experience in drinking, they also have the option of displaying foam on the mug. Rank Each of these items can be used only if the pirate has achieved at least the specified rank or status. On doubloon oceans, the pirate must also have the appropriate badge. The Navigation Wheel is available only with Ship Deck and Nordenx limited edition backgrounds. Swords A pirate can hold only the sword that they have equipped at the time the portrait is painted. The sword's hilt and guard colors will show up in the portrait. Trinkets Each of these items can be used only if the pirate has displayed the corresponding trinket. Note: Trinkets that have been traded from other pirates can still be held in portraits, regardless of inscriptions (for example the fray and Brigand King trinkets). Gold box trinkets These trinkets can be awarded from a gold box. Mystery box trinkets These limited edition trinkets can be awarded from an appropriately-colored mystery box. Chocolate mystery box trinkets Ice mystery box trinkets Plum mystery box trinkets Spring green mystery box trinkets Wine mystery box trinkets Brigand King trinkets Most Brigand King trinkets are available in six colors; Azarbad, Brynhild and Yu Jian's trinkets are available in a seventh color, yellow. The color shown in each picture below is listed in the description. Flower trinkets * Portrait artwork is the same for flower trinkets with and without cards. Other trinkets When skulls, tufts of fur, and zombie hands used as a portrait item, they are each depicted in a "default" color, regardless of the actual color of the corresponding trinket in-game. Trophies These items are available to players who have been awarded the correct trophy. The Antediluvian Conch item can also be used if the player has the conch in his or her inventory. The "Trophy" portrait item is a generic way of displaying any trophy the player has earned. Only one version of the Trophy portrait item is shown here. Miscellaneous The following portrait items are available if the pirate has the required item in his or her inventory. The cloth portrait item requires the pirate have at least one bundle of cloth on hand. Furthermore, this portrait item is always red, regardless of the color of the actual furniture items in the pirate's inventory. The hand wraps were awarded to pirates who participated in Fight Club, an event run in 2006, to commemorate the release of the Rumble puzzle. The color of the hand wraps corresponded to that of the pirate's team. The pieces of eight portrait item requires the pirate to have at least 200,000 PoE on hand, after deducting the fee for the portrait. If more than one present of a particular type is in a pirate's inventory, the first one of that type is used. Furniture from "Some Assembly Required" Some Assembly Required was an event run from December 14, 2012 until January 4, 2013. During the event, certain furniture items could be acquired. Unknown items These items have been spotted in Ringer portraits, but their criteria are unknown. Historical notes * The tankard (for drinking experience) was originally the only mug representing drinking in portraits, regardless of what mug the pirate was equipping at the time, and had two red rings around it. Older portraits show it without the rings. See also * Backgrounds * Portrait clothing Category:Portraits